


We're Intimate Strangers

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [89]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One!Emma, Darkness, F/F, Femslash, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina knows that it isn't Emma, but darkness is seductive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Intimate Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> drabbletag6 prompt - secrets  
> title from - "Where We Are Now" - Violents

_It’s their secret._

At least, that’s what Emma whispers in Regina’s ear as she pulls at her hair. 

_Do you want Henry to know?_ She hisses as she moves her hands to Regina’s hips. 

Regina knows that she should stop her. This is not Emma. This is the Dark One. She has waited so long for Emma to touch her like this though. It hardly matters that it is not technically Emma. 

The forceful kisses. The scratching of nails.

She is too weak to say no.

Regina has never been able to resist the darkness. 

Emma Swan is no exception.


End file.
